The present invention relates to a novel engine fuel line control mechanism.
Carbureted engines utilize a carburetor to combine fuel and oxygen containing air. Fuel flow to the carburetor enters the carburetor through a fuel line or conduit motivated by a fuel pump. Fuel flow has been controlled in the past by two primary methods: through a mechanically set fuel pressure regulator and/or through a high pressure bypass system controlled by the engine vacuum.
A mechanically set regulator suffers in that high power demands of the engine results in an improper fuel flow thereto. In other words, prolonged engine demand at a low pressure regulator setting causes a lean burn in the engine, which may result in burned engine valves.
A high pressure bypass system allows for full fuel system pressure or delivery to the carburetor float valve at all times. This "overriding" of the carburetor float system can result in "cylinder wash" at low engine power demand. Again, "cylinder wash" can substantially damage an engine. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,790,343 and 4,936,342 represent pressure regulators for carburetted engines that are susceptible to "cylinder wash."
A fuel control mechanism which eliminate "lean burn" and "cylinder wash" be a notable advance in the engine field.